Procedures are being developed to allow isolation of tumor-enriched nonhistone chromatin proteins (NHCP's), which are defined as those NHCP's that occur in much greater amounts in chromatin of HTC cells than in normal rat liver chromatin. Salt-dissociated chromatin proteins will be separated from DNA using hydroxyapatite chromatography. We will then develop immunoadsorbents consisting of antibodies against rat liver NHCP's covalently attached to agarose. To these immunoadsorbents will be applied NHCP's from HTC cells. Those HTC cell proteins common to liver should be adsorbed by the antibodies attached to the agarose, whereas proteins greatly enriched in or specific to the tumor cell chromatin should not be retained, thus allowing isolation of the tumor-enriched proteins. These proteins will be fractionated using standard techniques of protein purification to obtain individual NHCP's and the binding to DNA of the individual proteins will be studied.